defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Guru
Gurus (also known as Mages) are designed to kill enemy lines before they have a chance to react. Their high damage makes them effective against Champs, as Champs have no particular Defense against Magic attacks. Gurus with All-Shot Skills have an initial countdown of 3 and end with 1; making them vulnerable even at max SEF. Gurus with One-Shot Skills have an initial countdown of 2 and end with 0; making them highly useful at max SEF. In each case, however, Gurus are most effective at max SEF. Gurus are a counter class to Champs, Scouts, and Warlocks. Gurus are definitively the highest Risk vs Reward class. They are great for PvP events, where they are healed/revived after each battle, but have unreliable performance in dungeons and journeys where small damage from enemy encounters quickly adds up. Gear When gearing up your Guru, you have 2 choices of areas to improve on: ATK or WIS. *'ATK Gear': Gurus have the highest AGI stat, but little ATK to do damage with when their spells don't proc. By equipping your Guru with ATK gear, you can vastly improve their effectiveness when they fail to cast a spell. *'WIS Gear': Gurus' primary source of damage is their spells. Improving a Guru's WIS stat will increase the damage of their spells, and can be an effective means to guarantee a one-hit kill. Poor Gear choices: *'DEF Gear': Gurus typically have so little DEF and HP that even with a +DEF item, they can easily be one-hit-KO'd. *'AGI Gear': Gurus typically have very high AGI already. As most AGI gear has Preempt, a natural skill based off of ATK, Gurus do very little damage to the opponent when it procs. While AGI gear that uses Sting may seem like a good counter to Rogues, Sting isn't a 1st priority skill, so an opponent's Preempt will still activate first. The exception to this being Thwart which can counter Preempt as it is a 1st priority skill. The Best All-Target Gurus (ATG's) Deciding the best Guru is fairly simple, by selecting who's the strongest and fastest, but there is one more factor to consider: Cool Down(CD) #Boldewin. With the 7k WIS and 5k AGI, this isn't even up for debate. #Aranethea. Has the 2nd highest #Illenswift. Has the 3rd highest WIS and AGI. With Flodd All, Illenswift finishes in 3rd place. Although the Legendary guru, Polyhymnia has the highest WIS and AGI, her 2 turn CD at max SEF'd puts her off in the ranks. All other ATG's have 1 CD at max SEF, allowing better alternating procs in Dungeon and higher chance of skill proc in PVP. The Best Single Target Gurus (STG's) Deciding the best STG Guru is fairly simple, by selecting who's the strongest and fastest, but there is one more factor to consider: Cool Down(CD) #Shagaraktiyash. Not the highest WIS or AGI but his extremely high HP and above average defense for a Guru make his sustainable through most situations, along with his 0 Proc Count for his Pyro putting him at 1st place for single target Gurus. #Glacierwalker Ijiraq/Serslough. These two come tied for 2nd place due to their comparatively similar stats, with high WIS and AGI yet low DEF and HP, and their 0 Proc Counts for their skills. Pretty much the only difference between the two would be their signs and tribes. #Wigo. His WIS and AGI are high, along with the 0 Proc Count of single target Gurus, but they're just slightly below Glacierwalker Ijiraq/Serslough which puts him 3rd. Only Rogues and Assassins have any hope of actually making a move against gurus, and only if they are fully SEF'd to 5/5. Category:Class Category:Guru